


Be Still

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Dejah x Cullen [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Has Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, Lyrium Addiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: During a hard night, Cullen is reminded that Dejah is there for him. He seeks comfort in her when the dark threatens to consume him.





	Be Still

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the lyrics from Be Still by The Fray, some of which are in this story. I do not own the rights to the song in any form.

Cullen hated himself. With a loathing that ran deep into his dark soul. The box that sat in front of him contained everything about himself that he despised. Lyrium. A symbol to so many of strength and order. To him, it was a weakness. A darkness that stole what little bits of soul he had left. Bits of soul that someone, for some unknown reason, thought were worth saving. He didn’t see it. Not behind the fire in his blood and the darkness fogging his vision. His very bones ached with need. 

It was all he could think about. He liked to think himself a disciplined man with a steady work ethic. Yet, here he was, in the middle of the day, staring at a box. Ignoring all the reports and trainings that needed to be done. Dodging meetings and obligations by locking himself up in his office. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been staring at the box, fingering the corner occasionally. The wood was well worn with use and age. It was smooth and almost warm with life under his fingers. He knew the hinges would be soundless. They were well taken care of over their life. This box had once been his strength and lifeline. Now, even the thought of _opening _it made him sick. And yet, that’s all he could think about doing.__

__His hands fisted and slammed on the desk. He wiped his brow and the back of his hand came away covered in sweat. At first this seemed like a normal withdrawal. A few hours of headache and discomfort and his iron will would take over again. As the hours wore on, it became clear that this wasn’t normal. If the fever was any indication, it would only get worse._ _

__The firebright lights of dusk started to filter through the slim window of his office. He would have to light candles soon though he didn’t relish the idea of the painful pinpoints of light. Grinding his jaw at the weakness, his fingers swiveled the delicate clasp from it’s holding. He wouldn't take it, he just wanted to see it. Remind him of all of the horror lyrium had caused him._ _

__Cullen closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before opening the box. When he opened his eyes to look upon the contents of the box his breath caught. He bit into the fleshy part of his thumb to keep back a noise that would have been a lot like a sob._ _

__He didn’t even need to read the note that lay atop the implements of his addiction. He knew that handwriting. Most people expected the Inquisitor, in such a position of power, to have graceful, flowing handwriting. In truth, that was Josephine. Dejah’s handwriting was hurried and certainly not graceful. The lines of her ‘g’s were often straight and the top of her ‘f’s often looked like ‘t’s, as if she just couldn’t spare the time it would take to curve them properly._ _

__This note she did spend time on though. He could tell by the even alignment and spacing. Nothing was jumbled together. She’d taken the time to make sure that even in his weakened state he would be able to read her words._ _

___Cullen,_ _ _

___If you truly want to take it, please know I won’t think less of you. That is a choice that I could never make for myself and I won’t judge you. But, if you don’t want to take it, please come and see me. Let me share in your suffering. This isn’t a burden you need carry alone._ _ _

___With love always,_ _ _

___Dejah ____ _

____He hit the back of his chair hard, head falling against the wood. He brushed his hands roughly over his face and took a moment to compose himself. He realized he must look a mess. Unshaven, hair curling from the dampness of his sweat. Maker only knew if he was pale from the nausea or flushed from the fever._ _ _ _

____Opening his eyes, he read the note again. If his heart hadn’t already been racing, it would have started then. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve her in his life. She certainly deserved to be loved by a man better than he. But, he was weak. Weak and so in love he would do anything to keep the woman who thought he was worth her love._ _ _ _

____He righted himself as best he could. Fixed his hair and splashed water on his face. Then he set out to find her._ _ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____Dejah sighed and pulled out a schematic from the bottom of the pile. “I don’t know, Dagna. Could you use the alloy from this design-” She waved the paper. “and infuse it with the same properties as this one?” She asked, tapping her finger on the plans they had both been talking over._ _ _ _

____Neither of the women heard the door to the Undercroft open, or the heavy footsteps of the ex-Templar._ _ _ _

____“That…...might work.” The dwarf said with increasing enthusiasm. “What if we-”_ _ _ _

____“I must apologize for interrupting.” Cullen spoke up, getting both of their attention._ _ _ _

____“Commander!” Dagna said with a bright smile. “I’m helping the Inquisitor at the moment, but I haven’t forgotten your plans.” She promised._ _ _ _

____“Actually, I’m here for the Inquisitor.” He cleared his throat as he turned his gaze to Dejah. “I...found your note. Could I speak to you in private?”_ _ _ _

____What Dagna missed in his complexion, Dejah picked up. It seemed that she immediately knew which note he spoke of. She didn’t let anything show in her face as she turned to Dagna. “If you can get that done before we head out again, it would help Dorian and I greatly with our energy reserves.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course!” She said brightly. “I’ll get started on it tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“Please, get some rest. First thing in the morning will be plenty soon.” Dejah said, resting her hand on the dwarf’s shoulder. “Thank you, Dagna. Now, please excuse me.”_ _ _ _

____Dejah took the steps to the landing two at a time and smiled at Cullen. He could see the worry in her sea blue eyes. She took in everything and he had no doubt that she had easily ascertained his condition._ _ _ _

____The main hall was blissfully empty. There was no one to see the stutter in his step or to see him stumble. Dejah, worry growing, slid her arm through his to steady him as she led him to the door of her quarters. She left him to lean against the wall as she unlocked her door, her own hand shaking with urgency and worry._ _ _ _

____The moment they were inside and the door was closed, Cullen fell to his knees against the stairs, grasping the railing with a groan._ _ _ _

____“Cullen!” She fell to her knees beside him, helping him sit upright. When her hands cupped his face she gasped at the heat she felt radiating off his skin. “Come on, we have to get you upstairs.”_ _ _ _

____She began to take off his mantle and armor. It was difficult to do in the kneeling position and by herself. She was highly motivated though and got it off in short order, leaving him in a linen undershirt and leather training pants. His shirt was soaked with sweat and his brow was now dripping. His breath was coming in pants, making it hard for him to speak._ _ _ _

____“Dejah, I never wanted you-” He groaned, and grabbed his head, brows furrowing. “Never wanted you to see me like this. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“Shhh,” She soothed, pulling his arm around her shoulders and helping him stand. “It’s okay, my love. We’ll get through this.” She promised._ _ _ _

____They both took the stairs one step at a time, Dejah’s smaller, lithe frame struggling to hold even a part of Cullen’s warrior’s weight. He was all muscle. A fact she usually loved but one that worked against her tonight._ _ _ _

____She struggled to get him to the bed, but she did and he rolled onto it with a relieved groan. She quickly closed and locked the door before running back to his side. “Clothes next.” She murmured, mostly to herself since she wasn’t entirely sure he was paying attention to her now. He was shaking, fists clenched and muscles tense. She let him work through the attack, running her fingers through his hair and murmuring words of comfort._ _ _ _

____When he began to relax a little, his body slack with exhaustion, she helped relieve him of his clothes. It took the last of his effort to sit up for the removal of his shirt and to raise his hips for her to peel off his pants. His entire body was flushed and covered with sweat. It broke her heart. There was only so much that she could do to ease his suffering._ _ _ _

____“Cullen,” She said gently, brushing her fingers down his cheek. “You’re too hot, _vhenan _. I want to use a spell to help cool you down. Is that okay?”___ _ _ _

______His amber eyes opened and moved to her face. They were unfocused and glassy. He seemed to be processing her question, but he finally nodded. He closed his eyes and turned into her touch. “I trust you.” His voice was low and weak, broken with the shudders that ran through his body._ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled despite the situation, warmed by his words. She crawled onto the bed with him and knelt. She called forth her magic, a spell that cooled the air and made cool tendrils of vapor rise from her fingers. She started at his shoulder and massaged down his arm slowly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dejah laid a kiss on his open palm, feeling the heat against her lips. She moved to his legs, first one, then the other, taking her time to relax his muscles and infuse them with the cool energy. Once she’d finished with his other arm, she moved to his chest. She placed her palms on his skin and splayed her fingers. When she called the magic forth again he let out a low moan._ _ _ _ _ _

______Immediately she pulled her hands away. His eyes snapped open and he snatched her wrist quickly. “Please don’t stop.” He begged, pressing her hand to his chest again. She smiled gently and nodded, resuming her ministrations._ _ _ _ _ _

______And to relax his mind, she sang. Lullabies that had comforted her in her childhood. Ballads of wars of old. Love songs. All of them were sung softly and slowly, her voice soothing. He could only catch glimpses of the music but there was really only one song that he would remember in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _

_________And when you go through the valley  
And the shadow comes down from the hill  
If morning never comes to be  
Be still, be still, be still_ _ _ _ _

_________If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from  
If no one is standing beside you  
Be still and know I am ____ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, perhaps hours. She worked over his body several times before he stopped shaking. The attacks that paralyzed him grew less frequent and the flush of his skin lessened. She was exhausted working her constant magic and her fingers ached._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally, he stopped sweating and seemed to be resting more easily. She brushed back his damp hair and ran her fingers down the side of his face. Her lips brushed his temple in a loving kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“ _Vehnan _, are you okay?” She asked softly in case he had managed to fall asleep. After a moment he opened his eyes to look up at her. He let out a slow breath and his brows furrowed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you know that you’re the reason for my continued existence? Do you have any idea how much of my soul you possess? All of the pieces that are worth saving. The shining white pieces among the rubble. They all shine brightly. Because of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tears had welled up in her eyes when he first started speaking. The raw, fierceness of love she heard. By the time he finished, the tears were falling down her cheeks. “Cullen Rutherford, every piece of your soul is worth saving. Even the dark and twisted ones. Those are the ones I want to find the most so that I can carry them for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, pulling her forehead to his. “Maker’s breath, I love you. I shouldn’t because I don’t deserve you but I do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Someday I’m going to make you see all the reasons why you do. You’re a good man.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m not.” He said vehemently. “You don’t know the things I’ve stood for throughout my life. I can’t even bear to tell you. A lifetime of good deeds cannot undo the things I have thought. About people just like you. It would kill me to watch the light go out of your eyes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pulled away from him so that she could look down at his face. “I spoke to Cassandra. Early on when I was still getting to know you as Commander Cullen. She told me about what happened to you at Kinoch and Kirkwall. With you quitting lyrium she thought I should know about your past.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cullen was silent. His eyes were still closed but he grabbed her hand and squeezed gently before laying it on his chest. “You can still love me, knowing the filth that came out of my mouth?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You did some terrible things. But you were also in a terrible place. Someone saw you hurt and trying to heal and used that pain and anger against you. Used you for their own designs. Turned you into someone you might not have been otherwise. And in the end, you did the right thing. That must count for something.” She let out a huff of breath that wasn’t quite a chuckle. “Besides, look at you now. Letting a mage work her magic on you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You really don’t care about my past?” He asked, finally opening his eyes. He still feared what he would see in hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course I do. All of those terrible things that happened to you or because of you...those are all the things that shaped what I love about you. Your courage and compassion. Your resolve and utter dedication. And your love for me. You love all the more deeply because you know how hate can change the people and the world around you.” She met his amber eyes, let him see the love there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“My past isn’t perfect either. I had a deep mistrust of humans when I was younger. Especially as a mage. I said some things that I’m not proud of. Did some things to keep my clan safe that I would have done differently as the person I am now. Everything has changed. We’ve changed. The Inquisition and this war will continue to change us. But now I well and truly have a reason to fight. It’s selfish but I fight harder knowing I need to come home to you than I do knowing I need to save the world. Isn’t that terrible?” She laughed softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t think so.” He murmured. “Because I know that if something happened to me, you would still fight your hardest. It’s one of the things I love about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She shook her head, lowered it to kiss him. It was slow and lingering and so full of all of the other things they wanted to say to each other but couldn’t put into words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can’t think about losing you.” She whispered against his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I know.” He said simply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She pulled away from him and started to get off the bed. “You need to sleep, Cullen. You must be exhausted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You need to sleep too.” He insisted, grabbing her wrist to keep her on the bed. She hesitated a moment then nodded. She laid beside him, propped up on the pillows. He turned and draped an arm across her stomach, resting his head on her chest. She slid her fingers through his hair and hummed softly until he was asleep. Only after she was sure he was resting soundly did she allow herself to drift off to sleep as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\-----_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dejah woke to a cramp in her back. She groaned and tried to shift positions until she noticed the weight across her body. Cullen was still dead asleep in the same position he’d been in when she drifted off. She couldn’t help but smile, seeing him so peaceful. She figured he must have been so exhausted he didn’t even dream. A blessing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Despite the ache in her back she stayed like that for a while, enjoying the rare moment of peace. Finally, as the sun was starting to come up in earnest, she began to work her fingers soothingly through his hair, kissing the top of his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“ _Vhenan, _we have to wake up.” She murmured softly against his hair. He responded by tightening the arm around her waist, nuzzling into her chest.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Only if we can stay in bed today.” He groaned, kissing her shoulder before rolling onto his back beside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She let out a sigh of relief and stretched her body out, pointing her toes and throwing her arms over her head. “We can’t, love.” She was clearly disappointed about it as well. She slid off the bed and crossed one arm over her chest, holding the elbow with her opposite hand and twisted, stretching out her sore back muscles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ll go warm up the bath.” She said with a yawn, heading into the adjoining wash room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cullen forced himself off the bed, a little unnerved at his lack of dress. He couldn’t help but notice that she was in the clothes she’d been wearing the day before. She’d taken care of him all night and not even taken a moment for herself. He smiled and let out a quick breath of a laugh. Maker, but he did love that woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When he joined her in the room, he saw her hand submerged in the water of the tub. As he watched he saw little tendrils of steam start to rise off of the water. Once she deemed it warm enough, she pulled her hand out and smiled at him. That beautiful smile that made her blue eyes bright. “How are you feeling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Better. Thanks to you.” He said softly, walking up to her and cupping her cheek. “I can’t thank you enough for what you did for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you, Cullen. You don’t have to thank me for anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you too.” He said softly against her lips before kissing her. His lips lingered on hers for a moment before he pulled away, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Now, climb in and I’ll wash your hair and shave for you.” She said briskly, clearly ready to get down to business. He opened his mouth, but she raised her hand quickly. “I know I don’t have to, I want to. I want to play with those blond curls of yours.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Will you join me after?” He asked hopefully as he climbed in and reclined against the head of the tub. She set a water jug and basin at the base of the tub and pulled up a chair to sit on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you sure you’re up for that?” She asked, filling the jug and running it carefully over his hair so that the water ran into the basin. She was careful not to get it into his eyes or all over herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I suppose that depends on what you want to happen in here.” He chuckled, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of her fingers in his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She worked the lather into his scalp, massaging gently. “Well, the tub isn’t really big enough for both of us to wash up at the same time. But I can think of something else we could do…” She left off with a slight smirk. He couldn’t see her lips twist up, but he could hear it in her voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Like what?” He asked, feigning innocence. He let out a soft groan of pleasure when her fingers worked at the side of his temples above his ears. She gave those spots a little more attention while she thought of how best to answer his question. In the end, she decided for prudence. After last night the last thing she should be doing was pushing him into unnecessary activity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nevermind.” She said softly, placing her hands on the sides of his head and drawing them up and together so that his hair formed a lathery mohawk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What are you doing to me?” He laughed, opening one eye to look up her briefly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You should really branch out your hair styles.” She said thoughtfully. “I bet Dorian could give you some tips.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He laughed again, loudly. The water sloshed a little with the motions of his chest. “As long as it isn’t in those damnable curls, I could care less.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She dunked the jug again to rinse out his hair, carefully getting out all of the soap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, if you won’t join me, why don’t you tell me something about yourself. I realized after last night that I don’t know very much about you yet, you know quite a bit about me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She moved the chair to sit at the side of the tub and began to lather his face. “Hmm, well. I have a twin brother.” She posed it more like a question, as if she wasn’t sure that would be a good enough fact._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What? Really?” He asked, his eyes snapping open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes, really.” She chuckled. “His name is Camen. I write him as often as I can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Which one of you is older? Do you have any other siblings?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He is and no. It’s just the two of us.” She explained, setting down the shaving cream and grabbing the straight razor. “Hold still.” She ordered, grasping his chin gently to tilt his head the way she needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“My father always made it a competition between the two of us growing up. Who would be the Keeper of our clan. I hated it. I never wanted to be Keeper. Camen did though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you close?” Cullen asked curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dejah’s eyes narrowed just slightly, her eyes showing her sadness. “Yes, very. I miss him quite a bit.” She admitted. “I’m sorry I never told you before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“No,” He said gently. “It’s okay. We don’t really have the chance to talk much. And when we do have spare time we tend to…” He left off uncomfortably._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She paused her ministrations and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “We tend to make love until we pass out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He coughed and cleared his throat. “Yes, that. And, Maker, do I love that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dejah laughed and resumed shaving his face. She removed all of the stubble from the last couple of days when he just hadn’t had the strength or time to do it himself. Once she’d rinsed his face of the last of the lather he took her hand, kissing the back lightly. “Are you avoiding my original question?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Which one?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Will you join me in the tub now?” He chuckled, releasing her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cullen, I really, really want to. But I don’t think it’s a good idea. You had a rough night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It was a rough night.” He agreed and settled back in the tub again, looking up at her. “The water is getting a little cold. Will you heat it back up for me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course.” She stuck her hand in the water but didn’t manage to call forth her magic before he grabbed it and pulled her into the tub._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She let out a curse, her other hand shooting out to catch herself. Cullen was already there, his arm wrapping around her and turning her body so that she landed with her body against his. Her knees settled on the outside of his thighs. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub and onto the floor as she found her bearings and sat up to try and give him a critical eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Instead, she could only laugh. He looked so pleased with himself. “Oh no.” He pouted, fingering the wet fabric of her collar. “You got a little wet. I guess you’ll have to change.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Tricky, tricky human.” She muttered, narrowing her eyes at him playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If you take off all your wet clothes, I’ll make sure that you get wet in every sense of the word.” He promised wickedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you sure you’re up for this?” She asked carefully, taking some of the fun out of the moment to make sure he was actually okay. “If this was because I said I wanted something, you don’t have to do it for me. I’m not so horny that I can’t wait for you to recover.” She smiled gently, cupping his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dejah, I invited you into the tub first. And I have recovered. I’ll even show you.” He grasped her wrist gently and kissed her glowing palm. Meeting her eyes, he moved it below the water, guiding her hand to his rock hard arousal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure when she wrapped her hand around him and pumped slowly. “Have I ever told you,” He started, opening his eyes to look at her. “That the mark, when you touch me, makes my skin tingle ever so slightly.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She bit her lip to keep from laughing. “I make your cock all tingly?” She bit out, still trying not to snort in laughter. She continued to pump him slowly, teasing the head with her thumb. When she stroked back down, she released his cock to cup his balls, teasing them against her palm. “So how does that feel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s rather hard to describe really.” He chuckled, his hips jerking against her hand involuntarily. “It’s a shame, that men the world over will never know what it feels like.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, I could garner attention for the Inquisition that way. Give out tingly hand jobs wherever I go. Do you know what kind of an army I could make?” She asked, feigning enthusiasm at the idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He growled and surged up, wrapping one arm around her, the other reaching for the back of the tub so that he could rest her against it. He stayed incredibly close, his chest against hers as he loomed over her. She could feel his breath against her cheek as he leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear. “It is not wise to tease a warrior in love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Or what?” She asked playfully, her voice just as low as his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Or he’ll keep you in the bedroom all day every day to ensure you remain his.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You wouldn’t smite those who dared touch me?” She asked, reaching between them to grasp his cock again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh, make no mistake, I would kill for you.” He growled, thrusting into her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Right now, I just want you to love me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why do you still have clothes on?” He asked, pulling away to look down into her blue eyes. Her jet black hair was now soaking wet, clinging to her skin and clothes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because my possessive human won’t let me stand up.” She laughed, pushing at his chest. He reluctantly moved back to the head of the tub, allowing her to stand. She had a hard time peeling off the wet clothes. Trying to pull one leg out of her pants she nearly fell, but Cullen’s hand shot out to steady her, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Every part that was bared to him he drank in. The beauty of the woman before him was food for his soul. But it wasn’t just her beauty. The last night flashed through his head and he felt his heart swell. The things that she sacrificed for him. That she could truly love him like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The last of her clothes hit the floor with a wet slap and she settled back into the cooling water. Neither of them cared that the heat was rapidly decreasing. She knelt over his hips, his arousal between their stomachs. She rubbed against it, feeling it slick against her skin in the water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maker’s breath, I want you so bad.” Cullen breathed, sliding his hands up her arms to her shoulders then down her chest to cradle her breasts. His thumbs flicked over her nipples, making them harden and peak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She reached between them to take him in hand again. She loved how he groaned when she touched him. She aligned him with her wet cunt and lowered herself, slowly taking him in, inch by inch. There was no foreplay needed. Sometimes they just needed to be, simply, together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cullen.” She groaned out, closing her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Keep going.” He urged, watching the pleasure flash across her face. Her cheeks flushed under her vallaslin. “Take it all. I know you can. You’re so wet.” His voice was low with lust, a rumble in his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She settled over him completely, grinding her hips against his to ensure he was as deep as possible. His cock filled her so deliciously. She spent a few moments just marveling at how well their bodies fit together. Different races and backgrounds, but made for one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you.” She said breathlessly, opening her eyes to stare into his as she began to ride him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I love you too.” He murmured reverently, his hands moving to her hips, fingers digging into her skin. She was so tight around him. Hot velvet milking with every stroke. Cullen buried on hand between them to tease her clit. He was already feeling so close to his end and he had to ensure that she came with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She threw her head back as she moaned, the motion thrusting her breasts toward him. He couldn’t resist bending his head to take a wet nipple into his mouth. He teased with his tongue and teeth until she let out a gasp of pleasure. Her hand went to his wet curls and fisted tightly, almost painfully. She didn’t want him to stop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you going to come for me, my beautiful elf?” He asked huskily against her breast. Without the stubble on his chin and cheeks he could feel how truly silky smooth her skin was against his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She continued to ride him, water sloshing over the sides of the tub as she increased her pace. The closer she came to her release the more frantic her movements became. He continued to tease her clit with his thumb while he watched her intently. He would never tired of the unadulterated pleasure she wore on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cullen, I’m...Creators, I’m coming!” She cried out, riding him hard. He gave her nipple a love bite as he felt her come around him and her whole body jolted at the feeling. Her hands smacked to the railing of the tub, gripping tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her strangled cry was enough to push him over the edge. With her walls spasming around him he found his release as well. Spilling inside of her was such a glorious feeling, one he would never take for granted. He couldn’t hold back the animalisting grunt that came from his throat as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, burying his face against her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you okay?” He heard her whisper against his temple. Her hands moved to pull him away from her so that she could cup his cheeks and look into his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He let out a long breath, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. “Dejah, I appreciate your concern, sweetling, but I’m fine. I’m more than fine. I have you.” He kissed her, capturing her lips passionately. He could feel her wet hair floating around their shoulders, tickling his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When he pulled away from her lips he rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and let out a little sound of contentment. They both knew that they were late. They had to get going. Neither of them wanted to let go of the moment though. They were so few and far between. It was hard not to be selfish when they had time alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was a shiver that ran through Dejah that convinced Cullen it was time to get out and face the day. The water was fairly cool now. He kissed her again lightly and took the cloth from the side of the tub, cleaning her gently before taking care of himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They didn’t have to speak as they got out of the tub, helping each other dry off. In fact, they didn’t speak until they were both ready to leave. Cullen’s hair was drying, but still curly as he pulled his shirt over his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“My armor?” He asked, looking around with a frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She bit her lip and smiled. “I had to leave it at the bottom of the stairs. It was either your or the armor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He chuckled and opened the door for her, waving her through. “I appreciate the choice you made.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He followed her down the stairs, watching as she pulled her still wet hair up into a bun, pushing a long hair stick through it to hold it all in place. More magic, surely, to keep that much hair up with one stick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________At the bottom of the stairs, she helped him don his armor and right his hair as best she could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” She asked, worriedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thanks to you.” He assured her, brushing her cheek with the tips of his fingers. “You saved me last night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You saved yourself. Thank you for letting me in. For letting me help you.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’ll see you at dinner tonight?” He asked hopefully. “I would like to learn more about your brother and family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s a date.” She smiled up at him, the look in her eyes making his stomach flutter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________With that, she opened the door to the main hall and they reluctantly parted ways, once more the Inquisitor and Commander._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you have any prompts that you'd like to see of these two please leave them in the comments.


End file.
